a perfect morning
by AmberTheBamber
Summary: gwen reflects on her relationship with Kevin and ben, recalling the morning ben found Kevin in her bed. how is she gonna explain that? read it and find out. one shot for a couple that needs more love. gwenkevin


Warm bright rays streamed through the second story window and directly into my face. I could feel the sun, hot behind my eyelids. I was vaguely aware that I'd lost a sock and had that morning taste fresh in my mouth. I stretched my hands above my head and rolled over and into kevin's side. I pressed my bare toes against his warm leg.

"Mmmff," he grumbled and shifted hard to his right. On to the floor he went, literally falling into consciousnes.

"You messed with the wrong person!" kevin shot up, hands reaching for my wooden dresser and absorbing its properties. i threw my head back and howled.

"Just..me...kev... Col...cold toes ba..be" I managed to get out.

"What the fucking fuck gwen."

He stood towering over me, looking amused with his half smile and grumpy scruntched eyebrows. All bark and no bite, I thought, and tugged at his tangled mess of black hair. I pulled his wooden hands to my face, feeling overly affectionate. It was a perfect morning, but i wasn't about to tell him that.

"Power down, maucho man." i recalled a time when something similar happened, but i hadn't been laughing then.

When Kevin and I first started seeing each other we'd kept it a secret from ben, unsure how he'd feel about his two bestfriends becoming a item.

Kevin really seemed to enjoy those first few weeks. Sneaking around, sliding his hand into mine when we were alone; me leaving him simple love notes inside his glove box. It was very Romeo and Juliet.

At some point things became much more serious, our feelings more defined. The love became overwhelmingly heavy in our hearts. Fighting along side people did that to you, inspired this bond of comradery.

Not just my love for Kevin grew, but so did the rightness of our trio too. We worked so well together, I trusted these people with my life. we where practically plummers and had faced many foes together. All of our strengths and weakness were balanced out by the others.

I didn't want to ruin that, but Kevins arms me had become a permint fixture. I just didn't feel right without them. It was difficult, not being able to touch him unless in private. I wasn't much for PDA but the restrictions just made me want too.

I considered myself the brain of the operation, but some simple reverse psychology and I was doomed, like a small child left alone with the button labeled donottouch. And we touched a lot, but there just wasn't enough hours in the day. Luckily, the night had a few hours to spare. Kevin had taken to climbing in my window long before we got caught.

Kevin had thrown himself out of my bed, same as today, and Ben had rushed in only to find a shirtless kevin cursing about how not even tempture could get the drop on him. But that was not the time for puns.

I could feel my heartbeat in stomach, something much more violent then the butterfly I sometimes got when Kevin first pursued me. No, this was absolute dread rushing hotly threw my veins. All eyes turned to me and I became aware of what this looked like.

Me in my small tanktop and pajama shorts, setting on a rumpled bed with wild hair and(as always) a missing soak; bens best friend gapping open mouthed on the floor.

I wanted to scream, but it came out a stutter instead.

"I. We. I. We were just sleeping! Nothing else i swear. " like THAT was the issue here. good job, gwen. You really are a genius, i'd thought. it was mostly true. We had been sleeping. Cuddling, kissing, but then sleeping.

Ben opened his mouth but quickly closed it again, pinching his eyes closed.

"I'm sorry bro. It just kind of happened." kevins voice had been low, hallowed out without his usual snarkiness.

"Don't call me your bro! I'm not your brother just because your with gwen. I guess you guys don't need me any more." he turned on his heel and started toward the door, a blur of brown and green.

It was so much worse then I thought it was gonna be. I tried to jump up to follow him, but my legs got caught in the blankets and I came crashing down on kevin, where he set beside my bed.

"Damn it!" I breathed.

Ben had turned to face me in the door frame and he was practically buzzing in his anger, vibrating more then shaking. I started to cry at the same moment he began laughing.

"Don't cry. I'm just kidding. I already knew." he doubled back to us and set crisscross apple sauce beside us. His green eyes shining mischievously, his face a wide smile.

"You already knew." I repeated.

"He already knew."

"Shut up, kevin."

"Yeah, so unhelpful." Ben snickered.

And like that everything fell back into place. We were still a trio. Still friends. There just one thing i'd needed to know.

"What gave us away?"

"Last week Kevin started playing footsies with me when were talking stratigy."

"Gross!" Kevin interrupted.

"I was going to say something, but Kevin was acting so natural. And yeah, it was gross, by the way. but i also caught you staring at gwen and it just kind of clicked" he finished.

Wow. He knew for a whole week. Probaly waiting to see how long it would be before we told him.

"Your not mad?" I was expecting him to throw a fit.

"Of course not. 'Sides gwens liked you since we where kids. Had a thing for bad boys I guess."

"He's not bad now" I protested but i could feel my cheeks burning.

"Am so." Kevin wiggled his eyebrows.

"Ewww. Changed my mind. Now I am mad." Ben covered his ears.

It was one of my favourite memories and I smiled thinking about it as Kevin crawled back into bed with me.

" 'Comere sweet boy. " i climbed on top of him and snuggled myself to his chest. "Make me warm."

He always did.


End file.
